La Mauvais Nuit
by Lady Deadly Nightshade
Summary: Yugi and Yami are twin vampire hunters. An old threat re-emerges and they have to stop it, but will they? It means re-opening old wounds that have not fully healed yet (R/R) *complete*
1. Resurrection

(Lady Deadly Nightshade: I do not own Yu Gi Oh. So please do not sue me. This fic is going to have OOCness, AU, and other changes. I have no idea where this story is going. It is a work in progress. I do know that it deals with one of my favorite things: vampires. So if you have the misfortune of stumbling upon my fic, please read and review! Now on to the story!

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Here is a guide for the dialogue:

Blah, thought.

"Blah" spoken words

/blah/ Yugi talking telepathically to Yami 

//blah// Yami to Yugi

_Blah in italics, telepathic talking, probably a vampire, or a vampire reading someone's thoughts_

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Now on to the story! *smiles* 

Somewhere on earth, 2002

            It was a pitch-black night. The moon was covered by impenetrable clouds. The cemetery stood quiet, still and undisturbed. An ominous fog crept through the cemetery, clinging and seeping through the gravestones. 

            An enormous oak tree, twisted as if in agony, stood beside a marvelous white marble crypt. The crypt had a sculpture of a weeping angel on its roof. The name on the crypt had been eradicated by the weather and the passing of time. The only thing visible was the date of death: November 5, 1702. 

            By an invisible hand, the wrought iron gate of the crypt flew open. A shrouded figure loomed out of the crypt's darkness. Its movements sleek and graceful like a predatory cat. Moving in the darkness like a black panther on the prowl. The figure glanced up into the sky, just as the moon emerged from behind the clouds. Its eyes glowed in the moonlight: a bright blue. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            A young boy lay in a twin size bed. Sleep eluded him and he was restless. A few feet away from him was another bed. In this bed lay a smaller male figure. With the moonlight, hitting the room he could see the other boy was sleeping peacefully. The restless boy sat up in bed and watched the other boy sleep. An envious smile appeared on his face. 

Wish that was me sleeping like that, he thought with the same envy. He glanced over at the alarm clock. The clocks red numbers read 2 am. He groaned inwardly at the mocking red numbers. This was the third time he had awakened at 2 am. Frustrated with his case of insomnia, he got out of bed. He grabbed the chair by the desk and sat down by the open window to glance out into the night. 

The new moon greeted his crimson eyes. That in itself was strange, a few hours earlier the night sky had been covered with impenetrable clouds. The clouds still lingered but there was a huge gap allowing the moon too shine through. He wondered how that could be possible, continuing to look at it.

/Yami?/ The boy at the window started at the sound of the other in his head. /Sorry!/ He apologized quickly. 

//Its all right Yugi. I was just startled because I thought you were sleeping.// Yami turned around and looked at the other boy. Crimson eyes gazed into a pair of amethyst eyes. 

It was like looking into a mirror. They both had a weird spiky hairstyle, the same tri color. Their hair was outlined in purple, the main part was black and they had golden blond bangs framing their faces. They were the twins, the only differences between them was their height. Yami was six feet while Yugi was five feet seven. The other difference was their eye color and their shape. Yami's eyes showed courage and no fear. Yugi's eyes were wide and innocent looking. 

/Yami are you still having trouble sleeping?/ Yugi smiled compassionately at him. 

"Yes, aibou I am." Yami answered aloud. Yugi glanced at him, worry etched on his face. 

"Don't worry Yugi, I'm sure it will pass." Yami reassured him. 

Yugi could feel the inner turmoil in Yami, but he did not want to press the subject. "Ok Yami, but you should try to rest. Come and sleep with me." Yugi offered lifted the covers inviting him to bed. 

Yami smiled at him. Yugi was right he should rest. When Yami slept with his twin brother a sort of peace surrounded him. It was Yugi's innocent aura. It helped Yami relax and fall asleep. He walked over to the bed and laid down beside Yugi. Yugi placed the bed sheets over him and lay back down on the bed. 

"Good night Yami." He said through a smile.

"Good night little brother." Yami replied. He was older then Yugi by five minutes. Yami closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep. Yugi's peacefulness helped him fall asleep.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            The cloaked figure transformed into a shiny black raven. It flew for a distance and then it perched itself on the branch of a tree, closest to the window. It gazed into the semi-darken room. Its perfect vision could see through the darkness of the room. Its gaze landed on two sleeping figures. Just as the bird's gaze landed on them one of the figures sat up in bed. They seemed to be looking right toward the window. 

The raven screeched angrily as it took flight. I will see you soon old friend, the raven thought in its mind. It flew back to the cemetery and landed on the roof of the crypt. The raven transformed back into a human as it jumped off the roof of the crypt. Just as the vampire's feet had touched solid ground, its world went black.

The vampire groaned as it regained consciousness. It rubbed the back of its head over the hood that shrouded the vampire's identity. The vampire glanced around at its surroundings. It was in a large beautifully furnished room that looked like it was a den. The vampire had been resting on a couch. The room looked very familiar to the vampire, it had been in the room before. 

The vampire stood and walked through the open door. The adjacent room was a study. The room contained shelves lined with books, and a desk with the back of the chair faces the open doors. The vampire immediately knew someone was sitting in the chair. 

"Who are you?" The vampire inquired. The chair slowly rotated, keeping the vampire in suspense. Soon the chair was completely turned around and they were face to face. 

"You!" They both exclaimed in unison. 

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Well that is it for chapter 1! Please read and review!     


	2. Restlessness

Lady Deadly Nightshade: The disclaimer was on the first chapter, but I will put it again. I do not want to be sued and have all my invisible money taken away from me. ^_^  I do not own Yu Gi Oh!!! 

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Here is a guide for the dialogue:

Blah, thought.

"Blah" spoken words

/blah/ Yugi talking telepathically to Yami 

//blah// Yami to Yugi

_Blah in italics, telepathic talking, probably a vampire, or a vampire reading someone's thoughts_

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Now on to the story! *smiles* 

Chapter 2 -  Restless Dreams

Yami walked through the large furnished room. He had not been here in such a long time, not since that awful day, but he knew where he was going. Something inside him was telling him to walk to the study. He reached the door to the study, before he entered the room, he laid his ear on the door. He knew they were in there, he could sense it. He reached for the doorknob, turned it and the door slowly began to open. Just as the door was fully open, a bright white light blinded Yami. Yami shielded his eyes from the light, then he heard someone call out his name. 

"Who's there?" Yami shouted, desperately trying to open his eyes against the blinding light. 

"Yami!" They shouted again in anguish. 

Yami could not recognize the voice, but whoever it was, they were in danger or pain. Yami could sense it was someone close to him. In frantic desperation, he forced his eyes open and he heard the scream again. 

It was Yugi! Yami wrapped his arms around his younger brother. "Shush Yugi," He comforted his brother. "I'm right here." 

Yugi clutched on to his older twin brother. Yugi had been having a nightmare. Yugi gasped for breath, cold sweat all over his body. Yami continued to comfort his brother, but shot a quick glance at the clock. It read 3:30 am. He looked at it disgusted, he had not slept long. Only an hour and a half of sleep. 

Meanwhile Yugi had recomposed himself. Yami turned his attention from his lack of sleep to his brother who was much more important. "Yugi are you alright?" Yami asked him softly.

/Yes, Yami I am fine. It was just a nightmare./ he told him mentally. He did not trust his voice would be steady if he talked. 

Yami sighed. He knew what the nightmare was about. It was about that awful night that happened a long time ago. That had been a very traumatic ordeal for Yugi. That night Yugi lost someone close to him and another betrayed him. 

Yami thought that Yugi would never recover but as time passed, only the nightmares had remained. Yami was glad that Yugi had been able to surpass all of that. Yet what shocked him the most was the fact that Yugi somehow had managed to hold on to his sweet, innocent nature. While Yami had turned cold and bitter about the whole ordeal. 

"Yami are you all right?" Yugi asked at the distance look that showed in Yami's crimson eyes.

Yami smiled at him. "I'm fine Yugi. We should try to get some sleep." 

"Yea, you need all the rest you could get. You're starting to look awful." Yugi told him and chuckled. 

 "Don't I know it." Yami added, laughing with Yugi. They lay back down and tried to go back to sleep.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            "You!" They both exclaimed in unison. They gazed at each other, not believing that they were standing in front of each other face to face. They stood in silence and then the cloak one spoke first. "How can this be? I thought you were dead?" 

            "Clearly my dear that is not the case, since you see me standing here." He replied in a cold tone of voice. 

"But how is it possible?" She desperately wanted to know how he survived. 

            "First off it saddens me that you did not think me capable enough to survive. It was just a fire." He said nonchalant. He walked over to the clouded figure. 

            Just before he reached her, she asked him another question. "How did you find me?" He stopped in his tracks right in front of her. 

            "I made you." He said simply. He gave her a half smile. "I always know where you are and what you are doing." He lifted his hands and reached for the hood to reveal her face. 

            "No, don't!" She cried out and backed away from his grasp.

            "Why?" He inquired. He took a few steps and stood with her in his grasp again. "Why do you hide from me…Téa?" Before she could stop him, he lowered the hood and revealed her face. 

            Clear blue eyes gazed into cold blue eyes. "I did not want you to see me. I haven't fed enough." She protested, lowering her gaze from his. 

            He gave her a half smile. "You are beautiful, just as you have always been my beloved Téa." He reached over and gently caressed her cheek he ran his hand through her silky shoulder length brown hair. "Tell me why did you sleep for so long?" He wondered. 

            She turned her face away. "Seto you know why." She replied her eyes still averted from him. 

            "Téa you need to let go of these human emotions." Téa pulled away from him. He continued talking in his icy tone. "Emotions conflict too much with the life of a vampire. You must live in detachment of them. They also make you weak."

            Téa looked back too face him, sadness in her eyes. "I still can't believe I hurt him." She said sadly. "He was one of my best friends." 

            Seto got behind her and hugged her around her waist. He pressed his face close to hers. He purred sweetly into her ear. "Tell me Téa have you visited your favorite twin brothers yet?" She gasped surprised by his question. "Remember Téa I can see everything." He reminded her sweetly.

            I have not seen them. I could not possibly face them." She glanced off toward the window with a pained look in her eyes.

            Seto gently grabbed her chin, making their eyes met. He continued to talk with that sweet tone. "That's right. The years have passed but have they forgotten your betrayal?" He pondered a loud looking at her. "I doubt they have." He answered himself.

            She looked on the brink of tears. "How can they forgive me when they are dead?" She asked him.

            "They are not died." Seto told her.

            "What?" Téa exclaimed shocked. _It has almost been three hundred years since I have seen them. They should be dead and buried, she thought confused. _

            "Well they're not dead," Seto said reading her thoughts.

            She started; she did not realize she had lowered her mental defenses, making it possible for Seto to read her thoughts. 

               "Téa, I made you. I can always read your mind, but I don't because I respect you." He gripped her hands with gentleness. "But to answer your question, yes Yugi and Yami are alive. It turns out that they are also immortal but they are not vampires though. They are vampire hunters."

            "Hunters?" She said with fear in her voice. 

            "Yes they kill our kind." He reached an arm around her waist. "I don't want you to see them. They might have been your friends before but now they are cold, hardened hunters, especially Yami. He shows no mercy." Seto warned her. 

            "I won't go near them." She promised Seto. Again, she added mentally. 

            Seto's expression did not change, so he had not read her mind. "Téa the sun will rise soon. We must seek refuge from the sun. Your coffin is still in the basement with mine." He told her. "I knew you would be back."

              Téa silently reached her hand out to him. "Let's go then." She said and he placed his hand with hers. Together they walked through the secret passage that protected their resting place. 

Lady Deadly Nightshade: *sighs in content* another chapter finished! Well that is it for chapter 2! Please read and review! ^_^


	3. An Unexpected Visit

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Ah the dreaded disclaimer! I do not own Yu Gi Oh!!! So please don't sue me! ^_^  

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Here is a guide for the dialogue:

Blah, thought.

"Blah" spoken words

/blah/ Yugi talking telepathically to Yami 

//blah// Yami to Yugi

_Blah in italics, telepathic talking, probably a vampire, or a vampire reading someone's thoughts_

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Here is another chapter. I hope you guys like it! Anyway on to the story! ^-^

Chapter 3- An Unexpected Guest

Téa awoke at the break of dusk. It was in a vampire's nature to know when the sun rose and set from the sky. Her eyes opened to total darkness. She pushed open the lid of the coffin and sat up in it. She would have preferred to sleep in a bed placed in a windowless room, but Seto preferred to sleep in a coffin like the vampires of old legend. Thinking of Seto, she turned her glance to the shiny black coffin opposite hers. The lid was already propped open and it was empty. Apparently, Seto was already up. Téa gracefully leapt out of the coffin. 

            She walked out of the secret room and into Seto's study. "Seto are you here?" She glanced around the room. It appeared to be empty. "Where are you?" Her glancing eyes landed on something red. Red. Red like sweet blood. She was hungry. She hadn't fed enough. 

Not since that awful night many years ago when she had killed him, which was the only time she had been completely satisfied. Ever since that night, she only drank what she needed to survive. Just enough to sate the blood lust. She couldn't bring herself to lose control and kill someone. As a consequence, she was weak. Blood was how a vampire generated power. Blood is their energy to demonstrate their powers. The more blood a vampire consumed the more powerful it became. 

            The red she had noticed was not blood, but a red rose, which lay on top of Seto's desk. She picked it up and immediately noticed a piece of paper underneath. She picked it up and read it, as she smelled the sweet fragrance of the rose. The note read:

            My beloved Téa,

                   I'm sorry I had to leave you alone. I have some business to attend to, but I will be back before sunrise. Make yourself comfortable and I'll see you when I get back.

                                                Seto

Téa set the note down on the desk. She had some time to herself before Seto came home. What to do to pass the time? She was hungry but she felt she could contain the blood lust. She knew where she wanted to go. Would she dare go there? She made up her mind. She had to go there. Every fiber in her being demanded it. She opened the window, transformed into a raven and flew out the window. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            The raven perched itself on the branch nearest to the window. It peered into the room, it was in total darkness and it was empty as well. The raven scanned the house for life and only found one presence. It was downstairs in the living room. Perfect, the raven thought. It flew off the branch and it transformed, her feet landed soundlessly on the ground. She walked over to the front door and knocked gently. 

            An instant later a muffled yet cheerful voice sounded from behind the door. "Yami did you forget your key again?" 

Téa heard the click of the lock and slowly the door opened. There he stood handsome as ever. She had to restrain herself from wrapping her arms around him. It brought her immense joy to see him. He was just as she remembered him all those years ago. He looked the same, young and more handsome then she remembered. It appeared as if time had stood still for him.  He was healthy again, all of the bruises and wounds were gone but what of the internal ones. Had those healed yet? 

He's eyes glued to the pages of a book. His innocent eyes roamed over the words with curiosity. With his eyes still on the book he said, "Well come in Yami! It's cold outside." A smile appeared on his face. 

When Yami still didn't come in, he broke his gaze away from the book. His amethyst eyes landed on her face and almost instantly, the smile on his face faded. It was replaced with a look of utter disbelief. The book fell with a thud to the ground, completely forgotten. 

"Téa?" He exclaimed breathlessly.

Lady Deadly Nightshade: There you go! Chapter 3 is complete. I know it was semi-short but I'll make up for it. *gulps nervously* I hope! *about to blab more but is distracted by someone walking in* What the hell?

*Dante from Devil May Cry walks in* 

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Dante what are you doing here? Not that I mind that you're here.  

Dante: I'm here to tell you to stop working on this fan fic and go work on your Devil May Cry one. 

Lady Deadly Nightshade: I'm working on it, but I have to work on this one too!

Dante: *disdainfully* I know but I feel neglected. 

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Aww! Ok don't be sad. I promise I'll go work on it!

Dante: ^_^

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Sorry about that people! My half devil is feeling blue. Any who please Read and Review! 

Dante: Yeah or I'll come get you with Alastor!

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Dante they probably don't know who that is or I mean what it is. This is a Yugi fic.

Dante: So? *crosses his arms across his chest* You want reviews don't you?

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Of course I do. Reviews show that people are reading my story. It also makes my day when I have positive reviews.  

Dante: Then what's the problem.

Lady Deadly Nightshade: ok that's it! *grabs Dante's arm and proceeds to drag him out of the room* Dante you have to go back to your fic. Or I won't work on it!

Dante: All right I'm going! *pulls out of Lady Deadly Nightshade's grasp, fixes his coat and walks out*

Lady Deadly Nightshade: I totally adore him, but he can be so stubborn! 

Dante: *yells from another room* I heard that!

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Got to go! ^_^

Lady Deadly Nightshade: *quickly talks before Dante can get to her* I've always wanted to do that! I always see Author's put little dialogues in their stories. And I'm like I can do that too. So I did! Hopefully it doesn't annoy you guys, besides I promise not to do it all the time! *hears Dante's guns Ebony and Ivory shooting in distance and getting closer* Eeeppp! I really have to go! Bye! See you later I hope! 


	4. Midnight Confessions

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Ah the dreaded disclaimer! I do not own Yu Gi Oh!!! So please don't sue me! ^_^  

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Here is a guide for the dialogue:

Blah, thought.

"Blah" spoken words

/blah/ Yugi talking telepathically to Yami 

//blah// Yami to Yugi

_Blah in italics, telepathic talking, probably a vampire, or a vampire reading someone's thoughts_

Lady Deadly Nightshade: here's another chapter to make up for the short one yesterday! It's hot off the presses and if there are any typos sorry. I was trying to get it out as quickly as possible. Well enough of my blabbing on to the story! ^_^

Chapter 4- Midnight Confessions

            Téa bent down and picked up the book. "Yugi may I come in?" Yugi couldn't find his voice but gestured for her to come in. As Téa passed through the threshold, she handed Yugi his book. Yugi took it and gave her a simple nod in appreciation. 

            "I know I shouldn't be here, but I had to see you." Téa said as she sat down. Yugi sat down opposite of her, placing the book on the magazine table. "Téa how could you have come here after all that you have done?" He was still in shock but he was slowly coming out of it. 

            "I'm sorry for the thing I've done, but I had no choice." She said sincerely to him. "I'm truly sorry." 

            "It's too late for apologies Téa. What you did has no forgiveness." Téa turned away from him in shame. 

"Yugi you have to understand. I didn't want to hurt him but the blood lust was too strong." She said pleadingly. "Please understand! It was too strong and I just couldn't resist it." Her voice was sorrowful, on the verge of tears. 

"Then why did you come after Yami? Why would you attack the people I care for the most?" He demanded. 

            "Why did you wound me so deeply? Why Téa?" He lowered his voice slightly, but it was still demanding. Every syllable he had just uttered came from his heart and it was drenched in anguish. The anguished reached to his amethyst eyes, which he had placed on Téa watching her. She had her head bowed as she heard Yugi's words. 

            "How could you do that to me? Me, that I have never harmed you in any way, but held love for you. I love you with everything that I am, with my entire being and soul! How could you betray me?" Yugi kept his eyes on her, but glanced away as crystalline tears formed in his eyes and slowly cascaded down his cheeks. 

               Téa couldn't bear to look at him as he spoke. She could feel the pain through his words. She felt despair because she was the cause behind his pain. It was her fault and nothing she could do or say could make the pain go away. Then her eyes opened wide as she finally realized something. Did he just say he loved me? After all that I put him through, she asked herself mentally. 

            "Yes I do and that is why it pains me so much." Yugi answered her. 

            Damn, Tea cursed mentally. I need to block people out of my thoughts better. She was slightly annoyed at these mental intrusions. 

            "Sorry I didn't mean too." Yugi apologized. 

            "It's all right Yugi." She replied. She put up her mental blocks. She wouldn't say she loved him. It was too late for that. 

            She needed blood to replenish her powers. The transformation had drained her sufficiently. She would do that later right now other things were more important. She pulled her mind from these thoughts and focused on Yugi. She kneeled down in front of him. His hands rested on his knees and Téa placed her hands on top of his. 

            "Yugi if I would have known how you felt. I would have fought! I would have never gone along with Seto's plan but I was scared. He was the only one I had, he offered me protection and I took it. I was a newly made vampire and I was all alone. I needed someone and he was there."  Téa stopped abruptly and tensed. 

            She felt a familiar sensation in her system and it was rapidly rising to the surface. It was the blood lust. She pushed herself away from Yugi and collapsed on the opposite side of the room.

            "What is it?" Yugi asked concerned. "What's wrong?" he stood up and headed toward her. Yugi could see she was visibly in distress. 

            She put her hand up in a 'stop' gesture. "Stay away from me!" She warned him. "The blood lust is rising and I don't want to hurt you!" 

            Yugi ignored her warnings and knelt down beside her. He stroked her hair compassionately. 

            "Yugi please! Get away from me!" She begged. "Get away!" The pain was unbearable. The blood lust was very painful to vampires that weren't powerful. These vampires hardly fed. 

            Yugi didn't budge from her side. "Téa don't push me away!" he said softly, pain in his voice. "Let me help you."

            "Yugi, please get away!" Her tone was panicked. She couldn't control it for much longer. 

            "Téa if you want you can drink from me." Yugi offered. 

            "I can't risk it! I might lose control and hurt you." She told him. 

            "I trust you won't hurt me." Yugi gazed into her blue eyes. He gently gripped her face with his hands. "I trust you! Do it!" He ordered her. He tilted his neck to the side and guided her mouth to it. 

            Téa reluctantly nuzzled herself into his neck. She placed a few gentle light kisses on his neck. 

_I promise I won't take much. She told him telepathically._

Yugi released a moan that sounded like, 'I know.'

Her fangs longed with the desire for his blood and they easily pierced into the soft flesh of his neck. Very quickly, Yugi's hot blood poured into her mouth. Yugi tensed as she drank from him.  Téa soothed him by sending him comforting thoughts to relax him. That also helped in making the experience painless. A vampire could make it very painful, having your blood sucked out. 

 Téa didn't want to hurt him after all. She pulled away after a few drinks of his blood. If she took anymore, it would hurt him. His heart was beating rapidly and that was her signal to stop. She picked up a conscious but groggy Yugi and carried him to the couch. She laid him out on it and placed her cloak over him as a blanket. The blood loss would make him cold. 

"Thank you Yugi!" She said gratefully. She placed a kiss on his cheek.

"No problem Téa." He replied weakly, giving her a small smile. 

Téa knelt down beside him and held his hand. "You need to rest Yugi." She told him. She pushed away a strand of hair from his face. 

"No I'm fine. I'll just lay here until the room stops spinning." He replied. She laughed softly at his comment. He gave her a weak smile.

Slowly his eye lids closed and he feel asleep.  Téa just looked at him sleeping. He looked so peaceful. He looked like an angel. 

She was so caught up in the moment of looking at him that she didn't hear the door open and close. 

"Get away from him, you demon!" A male voice full of anger yelled threatening. 

Lady Deadly Nightshade: There you go another chapter complete! I hope it made up for the very short chapter 3. Well you guys know the drill, read and review, please! ^_^


	5. Enter the Hunter

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Ah the dreaded disclaimer! I do not own Yu Gi Oh!!! So please don't sue me! ^_^  

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Here is a guide for the dialogue:

Blah, thought.

"Blah" spoken words

/blah/ Yugi talking telepathically to Yami 

//blah// Yami to Yugi

_Blah in italics, telepathic talking, probably a vampire, or a vampire reading someone's thoughts_

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Here is the second to the last chapter of the story. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. So now on to the story! Oh and read and review, please! ^_^ 

Chapter 5- Enter the Hunter

            "Get away from him you demon!" The male voice yelled. 

Téa turned in the direction of the voice. There by the door stood Yami with a sword pointed menacingly at her. 

"Back away from him!" Téa immediately backed away from Yugi and went to the opposite side of the room. Yami watched her cautiously, sword still held up threatening her, and walked over to his brother's side. He removed his intense crimson eyes from her and glanced down at Yugi. His eyes immediately landed on the two puncture wounds on Yugi's neck. 

"What did you do to him?" he roared. "Answer me!" He advanced toward her, making her back up into the wall. He had her trapped. He placed the blade of the sword aiming right for her heart. 

 "Yami let me explain." Téa said calmly. 

"That's what I'm waiting for! An explanation you leech!"  Téa looked at him in disbelief. He truly was a cold-hearted vampire killer. It didn't matter to him that they used to be friends. He treated her just like another nameless vampire he had to kill. A mere parasite that fed on the living. 

"I'm losing patience! What did you do to my brother?" He inched the blade closer to her heart. Another inch and he would kill her. "Well?" He asked impatiently. 

Before Téa could say a word, she was interrupted. 

"Yami." A voice called out weakly from the other side of the room. 

"Yugi!" Yami turned quickly on his heels and walked over to Yugi. "Yugi are you all right? What happened?" He asked clearly relieved to see him awake. 

/I'm fine./ He replied mentally. He didn't have the strength to talk. 

//Brother what happened? Why did she hurt you?// He asked, he glance angrily at  Téa and then turned his attention back to his younger twin.

/She didn't attack me. I let her drink from me./ Yugi replied.

//You did what!// He said sharply, yelling mentally at him. 

Yugi grabbed the side of his head. "Don't yell." He scolded Yami aloud. 

"Sorry brother." Yami apologized. "It's just that that comment took me by surprise."         

      "She bit me because I let her. She needed to feed and I offered her some of my blood." He explained to him. "She didn't attack me." He repeated, hoping his brother would get the point. 

"Yugi how could you trust her. She could have killed you. Have you forgotten all of the pain she put us through, more you then me."

"She didn't kill me as you can see and no I haven't forgotten. I love her." 

Yami sighed deeply in frustration. "She betrayed you, rejected your love for her and joined forces with our enemy Seto Kaiba Yami told him, trying to refreshing Yugi's memories, cause apparently he had lost them. 

"You don't have to remind me. I remember everything." Yugi replied sadness in his voice. His amethyst eyes glossed over with unshed tears. He sniffled and fought them back. He didn't want to cry right now. "By the way Yami, it's clear that you have forgotten that she saved us once too." His voice wavered slightly. Yami sat there speechless, he didn't have a comeback for that comment. 

"I would like to explain." Téa said meekly from the opposite side of the room, causing the twins to turn their gazes to her. 

//I don't want her here Yugi.// He mental voice sounded angry. //I don't care that she saved us. That's in the past.//

/Just let her explain and then you can let her go./

Yami turned to look at Yugi. //I can't let her leave here alive.//

//Yami she used to be our friend, your friend, let her go. Please!// Yugi pleaded with his brother.

Reluctantly Yami gave in. //All right I'll let her go. I hope we don't regret this.// Yami silently gestured for Téa to sit down. She settled down on the couch and released a deep breath. This is going to be hard, she thought. 

"I still remember the day that Seto came into our lives, the mysterious stranger. I remember I had feelings for you then, but I was afraid of telling you. I had no idea how you felt and the fear of rejection wouldn't let me tell you. That night when I saw Seto and he looked into my eyes, everything else was forgotten. It seemed like Seto and I were the only people in the world. He had me hypnotized, I didn't know that then but I know it now. His mind control is very powerful. That night he changed me, but I had no idea what had happened to me. I just felt hungry. The hungriest I've ever felt in my life."

"I remember someone was in the dark room with me. They were sleeping, or unconscious, but I knew they were there. I could smell the blood and a faint smell of fear. These smells were intoxicating to me, it was all I could smell. I attacked them with no mercy, it was in my nature now and I drained them to death. I couldn't believe that I had killed someone. My victim didn't even make a sound and I took some consolation about that. They hadn't suffered."

"Someone turned on the light and I could finally see the face of my victim. I was aghast and horrified that I had killed one of my best friends. If I would have known, that it was Joey I would have tried to restrain myself. I couldn't believe my eyes and I cried. I cried until my tears ran dry. Later that night Seto came to me and he told me that he was all I had. I knew that you would reject me because I had killed Joey and because I was now a monster. I knew you would never forgive me for killing Joey. Therefore, I stayed with Seto and did whatever he told me. His mind control was so strong over me that I never questioned him. One thing that he couldn't control was my heart and it angered him. My heart only belongs to you Yugi, but I know we can never be together." She said sadly. 

"That's right, you will never be together." A cold voice spoke out. "You belong to me." Seto Kaiba stood by the open front door. 

"Kaiba!" Yami stood, anger in his eyes. He twirled the sword in his hands, from one hand to the other.

"Stand down hunter, I've just come for her." Seto pointed at Téa. "She's mine!" 

"She's not yours Kaiba and she belongs to no one!" Yugi told him. 

"If you want her you're in for a fight!" Yami said posed in a fighting stance. 

"Really? Is that so?" he said contemplating his options. He turned his back on them and began walking out the door. Then very quickly, he turned back to them and something shot out of his hand. It looked like fire, but Yami was ready and he deflected it. As he deflected it, he fell hard onto the ground. 

"Yami!" Yugi and  Téa yelled in unison. Before Yugi could run to Yami's side, Seto seized him from behind. Yugi struggled against him but Seto was too strong and not to mention Yugi was weakened from the loss of blood. 

"I have other ways of making you come to me Téa. If you're not back at my mansion tomorrow by midnight. This one dies." He held Yugi against him by the throat. In a blink of an eye, they both vanished. 

            "Yugi!" Yami groaned as he woke up. 

            Téa knelt down beside him. "He's gone. Seto took him."

            "I have to save my brother." He told her.

            "I know! I'm so sorry for this. Tomorrow I'll go back to him and he'll release Yugi." Téa told him.

            Yami grabbed her hand. "No, Yugi wouldn't want you to go back to him. Our only choice is to kill Kaiba."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Yugi opened his eyes and was greeted with a pair of cold blue eyes looking intently at him. 

            "Finally you wake." Seto said in his icy tone. 

            "Where am I?" Yugi asked him, glancing around. 

            "In the dungeon of my mansion." Seto replied. 

            "Why did you bring me here?" Yugi asked pulling on the shackles around his wrists. 

            "I've brought you here so Téa would come back to me. If she's not back by tomorrow you're dead." He turned around to leave. Then turned back to look at Yugi. 

            "My how you've grown Yugi but I still don't understand what she sees in you." Kaiba glared into those amethyst eyes. He could see the pureness and the innocence in those eyes. Then he's eyes landed on Yugi's neck. "I see she's tasted you. Maybe that's what she sees in you, your blood." He tilted Yugi's neck to the side. "I think I'll have a little taste myself." 

            "No! Don't!" Yugi shouted. He tried to pull away, but he couldn't. He was trapped but he still fought.

            Kaiba bit deep into his neck causing Yugi to scream out in pain. Unlike Téa, Seto wasn't numbing the pain. Seto took a few gulps of Yugi's blood, careful not to take much since Téa had already drunk from him. He pulled away and licked him lips. 

            "Sweet." Was all Yugi heard before he passed out.

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Oh one more thing before I go! This chapter is dedicated to my good friend Athar Luna who just celebrated a birthday. Happy Birthday Jenny! ^_^ *Dante from DMC walks in*

Lady Deadly Nightshade: *rolls her eyes* Here we go again!

Dante: What? I didn't do anything.

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Yeah, that's true but I know why you're here! 

Dante: Why's that? 

Lady Deadly Nightshade: You're here to bug me about writing this fic and ignoring my DMC one. Right?

Dante: Not at all. *crosses his arms across his chest, clearly upset* it pains me that you thought that about me.  

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Sorry Dante! I really am! *Dante still upset, now pouting* Sorry! How many times do I have to say it? *still pouting* Ok forget it! Why are you here? 

Dante: I'm here to say Happy Birthday to Jenny! Even though she told me to shut up!    

Lady Deadly Nightshade: How sweet of you, my little half devil! ^_^ *hugs Dante*

Dante: Don't I'm still mad at you. *stands stiff and doesn't hug back*

Lady Deadly Nightshade: *gets teary eyed* I said I was sorry!

Dante: Ok, just don't cry ok? *hugs back*

Lady Deadly Nightshade: *mouths* work's every time! 

*Dante breaks the hug, gets to the door and turns back to LDN* 

Dante: Lady Nightshade?

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Yes?

Dante: Get to work on your DMC fic or I'll come after you again!

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Threats don't work on me!

Dante: *brings out Alastor(a sword) and polishes it* 

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Um I mean, of course I'll work on it my loveable half devil you. 

Dante: *smugly* Damn right! *turns back to leave*

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Anyway, one more thing before you go Dante. *Dante turns back to her* On three ok!1…2…3

Lady Deadly Nightshade and Dante: *big happy grins on their faces* Happy Birthday Jenny! a.k.a Athar Luna 


	6. The Final Showdown

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Ah the dreaded disclaimer! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!!! So please don't sue me! ^_^  

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Here is a guide for the dialogue:

Blah, thought.

"Blah" spoken words

/blah/ Yugi talking telepathically to Yami 

//blah// Yami to Yugi

_Blah in italics, telepathic talking, probably a vampire, or a vampire reading someone's thoughts_

Lady Deadly Nightshade: This is the last chapter of the story. Yay! I can't believe I actually finished a fan fic, my first Yu-Gi-Oh. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. So now on to the story! Oh and read and review, please! ^_^ 

Chapter 6- The Final Showdown

            Yami couldn't rest since Seto had captured Yugi. Yami was all alone in the house, sometime during the night Téa had left to seek refuge from the sun, leaving him in a state of depression. She didn't want to leave him, but she couldn't stay and risk exposure to the sun. Yami hadn't noticed when she left and now he watched in a zombie like state the setting sun. 

He hadn't moved from the window the whole night and day. As soon as Téa arrived, they would set out to rescue Yugi. Yami tried again to communicate with Yugi telepathically, but to no avail. Either Yugi was hurt or worse, the link would always work between them. If Seto had hurt Yugi in any way, he would make him pay dearly with his life. 

A rapid knock at the door, roused Yami from his zombie state. "It's Téa!" He said, frantically getting up. In his haste, he took the stairs two at a time and he opened the front door to find Téa standing there. Téa stood there silently; she was dressed all in black. 

"Are you ready?" Yami asked her. His tone wasn't angry, but it wasn't friendly either. He was desperately trying to be civil to her, even though Yugi's capture was all her fault. The things he did for his brother. If he could he would drive the stake through her heart and kill her, but he needed her to rescue his brother. He was just so angry.  

"I'm ready and apparently you are too."  Téa said eyeing him up and down. 

He was dressed all in black, with a long sword sheathed on his back. He also had some gadgets on his wrists. The gadgets when triggered would shoot out a stake impaling its victim. Yami looked where Téa's eyes lingered on him and he lifted his arm to give her a better view of the weapon.

"Do you like it? I made it myself." He flaunted it. "I've killed many leeches with this." He said proudly, grinning at her. 

            Téa looked at him disgusted, but she let the comment slide. Now was definitely not the time. They needed to work together to save Yugi. "We're wasting time. We should go." She said and turned away from him. 

            Yami headed out of the house and walked toward his car. "I'll drive us." 

            "No need." She told him simply. Without another word, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

            "What the hell do you think you're-" He was cut off as they both vanished.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *               

            Seto Kaiba sat calmly in his den. He had a fire roaring in the fireplace. He glanced over at the couch, Yugi lay there. He was in a deep slumber from the blood loss and the hypnotic suggestion he had implanted in Yugi's mind. 

"Yugi you are so full of surprises." He told the sleeping boy. He turned his cold gaze from him and went back to watching the flames of the fire.   

            A few minutes later, Seto sensed a familiar presence in the house. The presence walked into the den and stood behind him, a few feet away. 

            "Seto I'm here."  Téa told him. 

            Seto calmly stood out of the chair and turned to look at her. He smiled at her, but it looked more like a sneer of triumph. "I knew you'd see things my way." 

            "It's not like I had a choice." Téa replied. "Now let Yugi go."

            "All in due time," he sneered. He advanced toward her, but stopped in mid step. He stood perfectly still and closed his eyes. He seemed to be sensing something. He moved his head slightly and quickly opened his eyes. "You brought the hunter with you!" He exclaimed enraged.

            "Surprise!" Yami shouted as he showed himself. "I've brought you a present!" Yami pulled the trigger at his wrist and the stake launched out at Seto. 

            "A present?" Seto caught off guard couldn't deflect the stake in time and it embedded itself in his shoulder. He screamed out in pain, staggered back, tripped over a chair and fell to the ground. 

            As soon as Kaiba hit the floor, Yami and with Téa in pursuit behind him, rushed to check on Yugi. 

            "Yugi, brother, wake up." Yami pleaded, shaking Yugi by his shoulders to get him to wake up. He tried to talk to him through telepathy, but it didn't work. It was as if something was blocking him from communicating with Yugi. He turned to Téa. "Why won't he wake up?" He asked her. Before she could reply, he heard Seto laughing, causing Yami to turn his attention to him. 

            Seto had picked himself up off the floor and pulled the stake out of his shoulder. It fell to the ground with a dull clang. Seto clutched his injured shoulder. The wound wasn't healing; his powers to regenerate seemed to have vanished. The stake must have been laced with something. "Poison." Seto uttered, figuring out what it was. 

            "Yes, my own special blend." Yami informed him. "You don't need to worry about the ingredients. Now, tell me what did you do to Yugi? Why won't he wake up?" Yami asked him. 

            Seto laughed mirthlessly, he was really enjoying the look of concern on Yami's face for his brother. Seto staggered into a chair. "He won't wake up until I tell him to. I put a powerful mental suggestion and only I am powerful enough to remove it." He told them, a sneer on his face.   

            Téa gasped. "It's true; no other vampire would be able to take it off. He's mental powers are too strong." Seto released a groan his shoulder was killing him. 

            "Take it off now!" Yami demanded. 

"I don't take orders from you." Seto replied venomously. He gazed defiantly into Yami's crimson colored eyes. Seto could see and feel the rage emanating from him.

Seto was unfazed though. "Believe me if I die, I'm not going alone." He threatened in a calm voice. 

"What do you mean?" Yami growled. He was in no mood for threats or games. 

Seto didn't reply instead he laughed manically. Yami took the opportunity of Seto's mental lapse to check on Yugi.

Still laughing like a maniac and inconspicuously Seto, using his telekinesis lifted the stake of the floor and aimed it right for Yami's back. As the stake took flight Téa had turned around, eyes wide at the on coming stake. 

"No!" She screamed, quickly getting in front of Yami. The stake struck her right in the chest a mortal wound for a vampire. 

"Téa! Why?" Yami caught her in his arms. He cradled her, looking down at her. She convulsed and blood poured out of the side of her mouth. She gave him a half smile. "Why did you sacrifice yourself for me?" Yami asked bewildered. 

 Téa released a pained gasp of breath. "I had to," she said matter-of-factly. "You will always be my friend. Now save Yugi and tell him that I will always love him." She said weakly. She gave him a weak smile, and he returned it. Then she disintegrated in his arms and turned to dust. 

            "Good bye Téa." Yami said sadly. A few tears fell from the cold-hearted hunter eyes, splashing on the ground where he kneeled. He looked bowed his head. "Thank you Téa. I'll give Yugi your message, I promise." He added silently. 

            Meanwhile Seto was deadly silent and sat in bewilderment. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Despite all the mind control, he had placed on her she still cared for the twins. She had sacrificed herself for their sake. She was gone now and it was entirely his fault. He should have never turned her and taken her away from her life, now it was too late. 

            In his mental rage, he made the fire in the fireplace blaze ten times its normal size. Quickly the flames spread and the room caught on fire.  Seto looked at the hunter and collapsed on the chair. He didn't want to fight him. His cold blue eyes stared intently at the hunter. "You're free to go Yami. I'll remove the hypnotic suggestion when you get out of here." Seto told him. 

            Yami nodded in agreement, he didn't want to fight either. He picked up his younger twin brother and gave a quick glance to Seto. Crimson eyes burned into blue eyes. No words were spoken, but Yami heard Seto's voice in his head. Yami didn't look shocked at his comment. "I know." He said simply, turned and walked out of the room. 

            The mansion was quickly succumbing to the flames and Yami quickly got out of it. He carried Yugi a safe distance from the mansion and collapsed on the ground with his brother in his arms. He glanced at the burning flames and wondered if Seto had gotten out.

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Was it a great read? Well let me know, please review! Please! With a cherry on top and sprinkles! ^_^


	7. Epilogue Farewell

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Ah the dreaded disclaimer! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!!! So please don't sue me! ^_^  

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Here is a guide for the dialogue:

Blah, thought.

"Blah" spoken words

/blah/ Yugi talking telepathically to Yami 

//blah// Yami to Yugi

_Blah in italics, telepathic talking, probably a vampire, or a vampire reading someone's thoughts_

Lady Deadly Nightshade: This is the epilogue of the story. Yay! It is complete! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. So now on to the story! Oh and read and review, please! ^_^

Epilogue- Farewell

            A few nights later…

            "Yugi are you awake?" Yami asked, peeking into the darken room. The light from the hallway shined into Yugi's wide opened saddened eyes. Yugi gazed silently at Yami as he walked into the room. 

            "Yes, Yami, I'm awake. You know I can't sleep." Yugi replied in an emotionless tone. Yami sat down on the bed beside him and placed a comforting hand on his leg. The light from the hallway was the only light in the room. 

            "Yugi, you can't keep torturing yourself like this. Téa wouldn't want you to live like this; you can't give up on life Yugi." Yami told him. 

            "I didn't even get to say good-bye to her," his voice broke as he spoke. "I didn't get to tell her that I loved her." Now the tears flowed freely and he let them come without restriction. "She saved us and we couldn't even save her." He said through his tears. 

            Yami wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. He couldn't find any words to console him, so he just held him in silence. Yugi buried his head into Yami's chest and cried his heart out. 

            A few minutes had passed when Yami finally found his voice to speak. Before he could speak, a bright light illuminated the room. "Yugi don't cry." Yugi and Yami both looked up startled. There surrounded by a ghostly white light stood Téa dressed in all white. 

            "Téa!" Yugi said wiping the tears away. A smile spread on his face. "Are you really here?" 

            She smiled. "Yes, I am, but I don't have much time." She told him urgently. "I'm here to tell you not to shed anymore tears for me. I'm free and I can finally rest in peace. I want you to go on with your life." The smile still on her face. "I will always love you Yugi." She walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I will always love you my friends." She smiled and slowly vanished. She went from semi-solid to transparent and then to nothing at all. 

            "Good-bye Téa." Yugi said sadly, glancing up heavenward.

The End     

Lady Deadly Nightshade: It's finished! *cries tears of joy* I can't believe it!

Dante: *walks in* Well it's about time! Your DMC fic is gathering dust. 

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Dante, you love to torment me don't you?

Dante: *smiles slyly* No! 

Lady Deadly Nightshade: uh huh whatever! *Gabriel, my creation from DMC walks in* Now what?

Gabriel: My beloved creator, I have to agree with my father on this one. You left me in a bad situation and I need to know what happens to me. Why did you- *Lady Deadly Nightshade covers his mouth*

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Shush! Don't ruin it. Some people that read this story read the DMC one and we don't want to ruin it.

Gabriel: Sorry about that! I didn't know!

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Well now, you know! I don't want to continue it right now because *mumbles the words as she breaks down in tears, looks at Gabriel and cries even harder*  

Dante: What did you do to her?  
Gabriel: Nothing, honest!

Lady Deadly Nightshade: *runs to Dante's arms and continues to cry* I can't do it Dante! Please don't make me!

Dante: It's ok! I'm here! What don't you want to do?

Lady Deadly Nightshade: I don't want too-*looks at Gabriel, cries harder*

Dante: *goes wide eyed* I get it!

Lady Deadly Nightshade: No, don't say it!

Dante: I won't.

Gabriel: *shrugs shoulders* I'm lost!

Dante: *pats his fictional son on the back and walks out of the room sadly*

Lady Deadly Nightshade: *wipes tears away* All right, I'll go and work on my fic Gabriel! Maybe there is still hope. *walks out of room after Dante*

Gabriel: Ok, since they both left-*interrupted by some people crying, goes to door and sees Dante and Lady Deadly Nightshade crying in each others arms* Well I have no idea what's going on with them, but since they left I guess its up to me. Please review the story and thanks for taking the time to read it. My creator greatly appreciates it. Thanks! Bye! ^_^


End file.
